1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to chewable pet toys and in particular to such toys constructed with a soft chewable portion and a more durable protective portion.
2. Description of Prior Developments
Pet chew toys have long been available in numerous sizes, shapes and materials. It is well known that latex rubber is a highly desirable material to use in making pet chew toys, but unfortunately latex rubber is not as aesthetically pleasing to human consumer. As such, latex rubber pet chew toys are less popular.
Although vinyl plastic material is much more durable and rigid than latex rubber and has been used in the manufacture of pet chew toys, pets such as dogs do not seem to enjoy chewing on the harder vinyl material as much as on the softer latex material.
Another drawback associated with purely latex chew toys is their inability to provide protection to relatively delicate whistles and noisemaker assemblies that are often molded within such toys. As soon as a dog bites on a whistle, it is usually damaged or destroyed.
Accordingly, a need exists for a pet chew toy having a soft chewable portion yet which is also durable and at least in part resistant to chewing and abrasion.
Another need exists for such a toy which provides long lasting protection to molded-in whistles and noisemakers.